Harder Than You Think
by Choices
Summary: NaruSasu, GaaNeji Naruto and Gaara are half Demon Gods, about to go on their once-a-century visit to their village to make sure that everything is balanced. But when two certain brunets misbehave, what will these two do about this?


**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! They belong to their rightful owner, whom is not I. TT**

**Summary****: Naruto and Gaara are half Demon Gods, about to go on their once-a-century visit to their village to make sure that everything is balanced. But when two certain brunets misbehave, what will these two do about this?**

**Pairings****: NaruSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru NaruGaa friendship, implied (?) KakaIru and JirayaTsunade, adding more later?**

**Warnings****: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOYxBOY, BOY LOVE, possibly slow updates, possibly short chapters, possibly OOCness, dry humor, adding more later**

**Dedicated To****: BlueEyedWulf (because she's a bestest author in the universe)**

**Constructive criticism is wanted and needed!! :D (Yes, I know my descriptions are sucky. - -;)**

**Hello everyone!! :D This is my second Naruto story and, yes, there will be lemons in it!! I don't know when though… - -; I've been itching to write this for a while now and I finally have!! Woo hoo!! **

**Yes, I know I should be focusing on my other story. **

**I'm going to dedicate my stories to BlueEyedWulf, one of the best writers out there!! I hope it's good enough… I'll dedicate more to you eventually! (PS – readers, go read her work! It's AWESOME!! 8D)**

**Well, that's basically all I have to say for now; enjoy the chapter!!**

**(PS – CUSS WORDS ARE NOT USED IN THIS!! :( I really dislike them.)**

--

**Harder Than You Think – Prologue I: The Reason**

_In a world where the Human has been too evil, Earth has called upon Demons to restore peace into her. These Demons are known as Demon Gods because they each watch and protect a part of Earth. They had been begged to protect Earth from the Human's destruction and had classified the Human into three different groups – Number One: those who worshipped and enjoyed them; Number Two: those who worshipped but hated them; and Number Three: those who did not worship or hate them but lusted them for their powers._

_Their purpose was to watch over Earth, to make sure that Human would never hurt her again; they did whatever they could to prevent Number Threes – it varied through harsh words to lethal beatings to even _killing_ them. They had no feelings, so they bared neither mercy nor pity to any Human; no matter what, Demons would have control over the Human so that Earth could live happily. But, of course, Earth had not enough resources for these Demons so they settled on a deal._

_Each century, Demon Gods were to stay a week on Earth to maintain the Human's rank in the hierarchy. They returned to their home afterwards. And, where did these Demon Gods live? They lived up in the heavens above, in a different world connected to Earth; no one but Earth and Demons knew where this was. This place was called "Demon Paradise" for no one but Demons could live there; Demons were all friendly, unlike tales of them being evil. It was a pleasant, cheerful place where…_

"WATCH OUT!!" an over-excited voice hollered.

**CRASH!!**

"NARUTO!!" an enraged voice shouted.

_... peace was never allowed._

**NaruSasu**

"_Sometimes, you don't expect what animals will do next… because they're wild, after all." Does that make the Human an animal, after all?_

**Harder Than You Think – Prologue II: Half Demon Gods, Naruto and Gaara**

A seemingly seventeen-year-old blond raced through sallow luminescent hallways, his bare feet leaving behind squeaks every turn. His feet skidded across corners, accidentally creating stains of sweat on the porcelain-like tiles.

His movements varied through running on his two legs and dashing on all four limbs; the cerulean-eyed blond gasped for breath as he continued rushing towards his destination.

Three faint thin scars marred his young face, mostly obscured by the light. His wild golden hair flopped all around as he raced through the endless tiled roads, until he finally halted in front of a jet black door; he didn't bother to catch his breath as he ruthlessly banged the door and then waited for a certain individual to open the door.

Instantly as the door was opened, a poor redhead was collapsed on by the suddenly sobbing blond; the teal-eyed redhead sighed and then said, "Okay, tell me, Naruto." Straight away, the blond cried out, "Gaara, itwashorrible! Theymademereadallthosebooksabout – andthepictures!! Itwashorrifying, Gaara!! Icouldhavegone_blind_!!"

Meet Uzumaki Naruto – a very nice, bright two thousand-year-old Demon who chose to live in a seventeen year old male's body; his bubbly personality was very adorable and contagious that you couldn't help but smile; you could even say this little Demon was actually an angel in disguise!

He's not one, however. You see, he had a huge obsession with being the best at everything… and ramen; his obsessions could go _over_ the _extreme_ when he finds someone who can beat him at something.

Apparently, he would never learn his lesson, even with the threat of watching videos and reading books about puberty and pregnancy.

Now, meet Subaku Gaara – he's an emotionless, stoic Demon in a seventeen year old male's body who would practically only say three words a year (those three words being "Naruto"); his feelings didn't show through his face and the smallest hint of a twitch was barely noticeable… unless you were Naruto; he was younger than Naruto by two centuries, though seemed more mature and older than the childish blond; not many were close to him because of his anti-social personality; he met and befriended Naruto when the blond declared that he would be the "bestest" and first friend of his (Naruto, at that time, was trying to become many Demons' first and best friend). Now, he spoke several sentences with everybody, sometimes blessing them with a paragraph, and consoling his blond friend whenever he was down… or being disciplined.

As Naruto cried his eyeballs out, Gaara reached for the documents on the nearby table as he closed the door with his foot; he carried Naruto to his bed and sat down, silently consoling the undisciplined blond.

He read over the papers and didn't bother to wait for Naruto to stop crying; "Naruto, can you stop bawling long enough so I can tell you about the Number Threes in our village?"

"NUMBER THREE?!" Naruto, all but, screeched in Gaara's ear, whose papers were stolen away from him; as Gaara made sure his ear drum hadn't exploded, Naruto excitedly looked through the documents, no sign of him crying earlier.

"Eh? Look, Gaara, there are _two_ Number Threes!!" Naruto waved the two sheets of paper in front of the redhead's face, resulting in them being snatched away.

"Hey, Gaara!!" Naruto chided as he struggled to recover the documents; Gaara simply kept it out of reach as he read through the first Number Three.

'_Uchiha Sasuke… sixteen… terrible childhood… killed off by older brother… revenge…'_ Gaara, finding no interest in his skimming, tossed the paper behind him and then froze.

Naruto noticed the floating paper Gaara had thrown and then pounced towards it, smashing his head with Gaara's desk; paying no mind to the slight pain, he scrambled around to find the lost sheet of paper and beamed in victory when he did so. He read from the piece of paper:

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke (picture)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Family: Uchiha Fugaku (father) (deceased), Uchiha Mikoto (mother) (deceased), Uchiha Itachi (brother) (alive)_

_Number: Three_

_Life: He is proclaimed to have a 'terrible' childhood, resulting in him becoming 'detached' and 'vengeful'. His family was killed of by his older brother, in which the reason is classified. Because of this, Sasuke has dedicated his life to bringing 'revenge' to his family; this is the cause of his power-crazed 'hunger;. When he knew of the Demon Gods, he immediately began hunting for them in any and every village; he has harmed Earth in many ways by this. He also has a comrade named Hyuuga Neji (please see his document for his life)._

'_Wow, he's pretty…'_ was the main thing that crossed through Naruto's mind as he memorized the information and picture: glazed ebony eyes with matching jet black duck butt-shaped hair, contrasting with his unblemished ashen skin. _'… Like a girl.'_ He snickered into his hand as he thought that.

"So, Gaara, who's the other Number Three?" Naruto curiously asked, hopping back onto the bed, still holding onto his Number Three. The redhead did nothing to respond, just staring at the sheet of paper, as if frozen in time. Naruto, growing irritated at being ignored, stole the alarming document, waving it in victory as Gaara snapped back into reality.

"Naruto, give it back!" Gaara demanded as he strived to recover it; _'There's no way I'm passing up this opportunity.'_ Naruto waved the paper away from Gaara, reversing their earlier positions; the blond, too curious for his own good, sneaked a peek at who was causing Gaara to act like this.

_Name: Hyuuga Neji (picture)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Family: Hyuuga Hizashi (father) (deceased), Hyuuga Hinata (cousin) (alive), Hyuuga Hinabi (cousin) (alive), Hyuuga Hiashi (uncle) (alive)_

_Number: Three_

_Life: Born into the member family, he believes that it is his destiny to forever serve the main family. He has the power to tell others' destinies (self-proclaimed but seemingly true) except for one boy – Uchiha Sasuke (please read his document for his life). Because of this other boy, Neji began defying his orders and the family, but not attacking or harming them in any way. Returning the favor, Neji aids Sasuke in his 'revenge'._

He reexamined the material before finally figuring out the obvious. "Oh…" Naruto realized; "It's because he's pretty!" He pointed an accusing finger in Gaara's direction, who glared back at him; he snickered as Gaara took the sheet back.

Long pony-tailed dark hair… tinted violet eyes so light it looked as if he didn't have any pupils… wan delicate skin… No wonder Gaara was acting this way!

"So, little Gaara-chan finally found someone interesting, eh?" Naruto teased as he sat near the brooding redhead; "No worries, I like another one too.

"'You think pretty boys are the new fashion now?" Naruto asked, ending up whacked by Gaara. "Ow, Gaara, that hurt!!" he wailed.

"It was supposed to," the redhead replied, finally over his embarrassing moment; he never felt this towards anyone before so he supposed he shouldn't hurt Naruto for teasing him... well, he wouldn't hurt him too much, anyway.

He rummaged for the rest of Neji's documents (he ignored how he loved the name) and skimmed through it.

"Geez, Gaara, you're so boring." Naruto pouted, before looking through Sasuke's documents.

Gaara countered, "At least I'm not perverted."

"… Too true."

**GaaNeji**

Naruto skipped through the same hallways he had hurried through, counting how many tiles there were.

Gaara, on the other hand, simply strolled through the halls, occasionally lifting his glance up from the ground to ensure Naruto was still in front of him and not wandering off to challenge somebody… but he just couldn't _help_ but notice the hideous looking orange outfit he was wearing.

"Naruto," he called out, "why are you still wearing that worn-out ugly… clothes after all these many centuries?"

"They're comfy!" Naruto whined back, now walking backwards and pouting; "Besides, how can you still wear that stiff red… shirt?"

"It's a one-piece suit, Naruto," Gaara corrected his friend.

Naruto countered, "Well, it's weird!! If you're going to wear something, at least make it a shirt and pants!!"

"And this comes from the Demon who wore a one-piece fish-suit for two centuries," Gaara counteracted.

"Hey, at least I was the one who finished the most dares in that time limit!!" Naruto proudly declared, swinging his fist around. "And besides – Oof!" Accidentally, Naruto bumped into an unknowing person behind him.

Gaara greeted, "Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto, bending his spine backwards to see his teacher ("Don't try this at home kids," Naruto advises), happily greeted, "Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" but was only met with an orange book. He scrunched his eyebrows together before straightening up and looking over the book.

_His black lust-filled eyes stared into her crazed dark chocolate brown ones. Their eyes seemed to tell each other their thoughts, and he nodded. Her hands twitched a bit as her lover's cock entered her va-_

"**GAHH!!**" Naruto screamed as he launched back over to Gaara, landing in his arms. His face was varying from deathly pale to ruddy red but, no matter what, a look of horror was smeared over his face.

Kakashi, finally noticing the two youngsters before him, smiled and said, "Naruto, Gaara – I didn't see you two there! How nice it is to bump into you!"

Gaara, seeing as Naruto was too busy trying to regulate his breathing, nodded his head and explained Naruto's situation; "He peeked into your Icha Icha Paradise book just now."

Kakashi, finding much amusement in that, smiled through his blue mask and responded, "So, Naruto, you're finally straight!"

Naruto, recovering from his earlier state of shock, argued back, "No way!! Females are icky and they're weird!! There's no way anyone would like them!! … Except Baa-chan, because if you don't like her when she wants her to, she'll just kick your soul back up here when you go down… and maybe Hinata, the Number One I read about recently, who is very compassionate towards others and very kind and-" Before Naruto could finish one of his never-ending thoughts, he was dropped onto the ground and a sharp stinging pain connected with his tailbone.

"Ouch, Gaara, that hurt!!" he whined, rubbing his back.

"It was supposed to," Gaara replied.

Hatake Kakashi – thirty-six-thousand-year-old Demon God, gray gravity-defying hair, a mask covering all of his face except for his left eye, huge fan of the Paradise book series, and a pervert – gently smiled at the two's interaction.

'_I wonder what it feels like to be 'angry'…'_ he pondered.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" he heard Naruto scream out before he could even continue his thoughts; "I asked you a question, Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Sorry, Naruto, I was busy thinking about the upcoming ball we were going to have – what did you ask?"

He heard Naruto mutter "We don't hold balls, idiot" before questioning, "Why do you read those books if you don't understand how… _icky_ they are??"

Kakashi's exposed eye formed into a small smile before answering, "That's exactly why I read them."

Naruto, awfully confused about the response, reacted, "Huh?"

However, before Naruto knew it, Gaara was hauling him through the vast corridors and Naruto remembered why they were there again; "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!! We have to go on our visit now so see you in two weeks!!" He waved his unoccupied arm before catching up to his redheaded friend.

Kakashi sighed before reading another line in his book.

_Sierra screamed in ecstasy as Junko bit into her shoulder. It was overwhelming… the pleasure of intrusion, the love bite, _everything_… It was all driving her crazy! "Oh… Junko…" she unconsciously moaned out, loving the bliss she was feeling._

Sighing once again, Kakashi closed his book and stared at the hallway the two young Demons had gone through; _'Naruto, Gaara… you have _no_ idea how much any Demon would give just to feel some kind of _emotion_…_

'_Well, I better go see if my little Iruka is doing well,'_ Kakashi "happily" thought as he walked towards his room.

**NaruSasu**

"Uzumaki Naruto, Subaku Gaara," a voice stated out of nowhere in the vacant blank white room they were currently residing in.

"Yes," they both responded simultaneously.

The same female voice continued, "You two are to visit your village, Konoha, for a period of _two_ weeks because of your hybrid self."

"Understood," they both replied.

The voice continued, "Be warned that, when you have been transported to Earth, you will be bare naked and vulnerable. Your powers will be there to help you because of that."

"Understood."

"Here is a reminder in what you are supposed to accomplish: you are to convert the Number Threes in your village to at least Number Twos and if they cannot change by then, exterminate them completely – no mercy is allowed."

"Understood."

"Please remain still with your eyes closed, for when you have finished being transported, you will wake up immediately and feel slightly disheveled. You will grow accustomed it in a few seconds."

"Understood."

"Once your time limit is up, you will feel something dragging you up into sky and eventually, you will be transported back into your rooms back here."

"Understood."

Finally, the feminine voice concluded, "You will now be transported to Earth. Please steady yourself for the impact."

The two thousand year old and eighteen hundred year old Demons both closed their eyes and stiffened their backs. They felt a heavy weight bury itself into their backs before an intense white light was seen in the darkness of their blindness and all had blanked out for a second.

--

**- Fidget, fidget – So… what do you think? I know it's short but it's just the prologues so… - Is really nervous –**

**This is the first time I've ever written a prologue… and it seems like this went a **_**little**_** too fast… and may be boring… - Continues rambling on nonsense –**

**So, send me a review please? Constructive criticism is needed and wanted and I know that I have a lot of mistakes and such. - -**

**Also, I have a poll for which stories people would like to have published… If you would be so kind enough to vote in it, I'd be very much obliged. :)**

**Well, expect our two little Uke brunets to be in the next chapter!! :D**

**Bye now!**

**(PS – I have a question… considering they're taking on the "Human forms", should I think of a "Demon form" for each of them? They look the same in the anime for this story but… I don't know; tell me if you want a "Demon form" for our little Demon friends! )**

**X**

_**Info about the Demons' age**_

**A Demon's age increases by every thousand years in Earth. Therefore, if a Demon was 2ooo years old (like Naruto), they would be two years old in the Human years. If Demon was 36ooo years old (like Kakashi), they would be thirty six years old in the Human years. (However, they do not appear as the Human age on Earth. They appear as their chosen body's age.)**

--

_**Info on Demon Paradise**_

**Demon Paradise is the dwelling in which Demons live in order to help Earth. Demon Paradise is classified into three different groups: rooms, spaces, and transporters.**

**There are many rooms, enough for everybody (designed as a modern college room). It consists of a plain (but comfortable) bed with their choice of color bed sheet and blanket; a desk, to hold their documents and observations of their village; and a vase holding some type of flower, an indication of how healthy and well Earth was. (Meaning, if the flower was wilting, then Earth was dying.)**

**There are several large acres of spaces full of plants and life for Demons to run around in. The reason it exists is to provide entertainment and a bit more space for Demons to roam around in. It works the same way as the plant in their rooms, wilting if Earth was dying. They lived to protect her, and she lived so she could supply a home and existence for them.**

**Finally, the transporters – the transporters are where Demons are brought to Earth to carry out their goal: to ensure that there is no threat to Earth. They are simply a room where it is just a blank – nothing but white. You cannot even see the floor or walls. The owner's voice is currently unknown and has been working forever since Earth started the agreement.**

--

- Insert eventual edit date –


End file.
